The Romantic Egotist's Chemical Madness
by pokeariana
Summary: Rachel and Brittany are from the 1950's and when Brittany builds a time machine, Rachel seizes the opportunity to take a break from her crumbling marriage with Blaine Anderson to explore the future.
1. Chapter 1

**_An AU Faberry Fanfic. It's the first fanfic I've ever written so please bare with me. This is actually based off a dream I had in which I was in Rachel's place and my girlfriend was in Quinn's place._**

**_Summary: Rachel and Brittany are from the 1950's and when Brittany builds a time machine, Rachel seizes the opportunity to take a break from her crumbling marriage with Blaine Anderson to explore the future. She travels to present day (2012) and ends up in the apartment of Santana Lopez who introduces her to the way things are in the future. Then she meets Quinn Fabray, and nothing in her life is ever the same again._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of their characters._**

* * *

><p><em>Everybody's youth is a dream, a form of chemical madness.- F. Scott Fitzgerald<em>

_**Lima, Ohio 1955**_

Rachel sighed as she put the dishes away, staring out the window as she watched her husband leave for another day of work. This was her life. Her every minute was spent making her husband happy, making sure clothes were washed and beds were made. It was bad enough that they had been married for over a year and still hadn't had a child, (a subject they both were hesitant to talk about since it would actually require them to be intimate.) She stared at the unopened pack of cigarettes in her dress pocket, still hesitant to smoke one since it could ruin her voice, but wanting to relieve some stress. But Rachel hadn't sang since the beginning of her marriage. It was no longer her life. Being a housewife was. It was everything she ever wanted..or so she thought.

Once Rachel finished neatly folding her husband's shirts and putting them away, she heard a knock on the door. Knowing that the only other person who would be around at this time was her good friend Brittany, she quickly ran downstairs and opened the door. Rachel was quickly crushed in a hug as Brittany jumped up and down excitingly. Once Rachel finally pulled back and caught her breath she raised her eyebrow and stood staring at Brittany. "Britt. Dear what on earth is going on? I mean I know that you're usually this happy but what has got you so excited? You seem as if you just bought a machine that lets you detach the phone from your house and carry it around!" Rachel laughed at the ridiculousness of the concept and motioned for Brittany to sit down.

Brittany took a seat on the couch as her legs bounced excitingly. "Rach I did it! I built the machine! It finally works!" Rachel raised her eyebrow until she realized that Brittany had been talking for years about building a machine that would let them travel into the future or back in time. She just thought it was her best friend being crazy again but didn't think the girl was actually serious. "There's no possible way Britt. How can a machine like that exist? Please tell me you're jok-"Before Rachel could finish her sentence, Brittany was grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door and down the street towards her house. Brittany had been married to a big time lawyer but had somehow managed to keep the house after she kicked him out for cheating on her. Brittany was doing very well on her own, much to the disapproval of the women in town.

Rachel tried her best to catch her breath as the stumbled into Brittany's house and made her way downstairs behind Brittany. When Brittany finally swung open the door, Rachel couldn't help but let out a gasp as she stared at the monstrous machine that stood in the middle of Brittany's basement. "Holy cow. Brittany what in the world is that thing?" Britt jumped up and down excitingly as she finally let go of Rachel's' hand and moved to stand next to the odd contraption. "It's the time machine silly!" Rachel stood glued to the floor as she took in the invention in front of her. She always knew that Brittany had been one of the smartest girls she knew even if she could be a bit eccentric, but this just reached a whole new level of genius in her books. "D-does it actually work?" Rachel finally managed to ask when she found her voice again. Brittany smiled and nodded, "Totally. I had Lord Tubbington test it out and he said the future is really great." Rachel knew that she should be skeptical considering Lord Tubbington was Brittany's cat but she really didn't know what to think right now.

Rachel let out a long breath as she plopped down onto Brittany's couch, her eyes never leaving the time machine. Shaky hands did their best to smooth out her wrinkled red polka dot dress as her mind raced.

_What if I could test it out? I could get away for awhile. It's exactly what I need._

_No. You're crazy. You don't take vacations to the future Rachel._

_What other choice do I have?_

_What about Blaine?_

_What about him?_

_He's your husband._

_Oh right. He would be fine without me. I mean he irons his clothes better than I do and he seems to be okay on his own._

_You're a housewife. It's your job. You can't take a vacation from that._

_Oh shut up. I'm more than that._

_Since when?_

Rachel shook her head and tried to stop her mind from racing, feeling Brittany's eyes on her. "Is everything okay Rach?" Rachel took a deep breath before nodding. "I want to use the machine."

"What?"

"I want to use the machine Brittany. I want to go to the future."

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes. That is what I want. I'm sure of it."

Rachel looked up to find Brittany beaming and her eyes shinning with hope before she was tackled her with another hug.

"Oh thank you so much Rachie! I knew you would believe in me. Yay! This is going to be great."

Rachel found herself clinging to Brittany as she held her tightly. The only person who hugged her like this or showed her any affection anymore was Brittany and she couldn't be more thankful for the bubbly blonde than she was in this moment.

Brittany finally pulled back and smiled as she stood up and started to mutter things to herself about preparations. "I can't wait for this. You get to meet Santana!"

Rachel raised her eyebrow at the mention of this Santana person. "Um Britt. Who's Santana?"

"Oh she's my girlfriend from the future."

Rachel found herself choking more at the words girlfriend than future. She knew that Brittany had love for everyone but never suspected that the girl was gay. "Wait. Britt you're gay?"

"Bisexual."

"What in the world is that?"

"It means I like both guys and girls. But that doesn't even matter because I totally love Santana and only her. She's my unicorn and I'm hers. It's really difficult to explain but I guess we both had this idea to build the time machine and somehow ours linked up and when Lord Tubbington went into the future he showed up in her time machine with the letter I attached to him. And somehow she appeared on this little screen thingy on the machine here. She calls it videochatting. I've visited her a couple times too. But I haven't figured out a way to stay forever yet. But I will."

Rachel's mind began to race and she just found herself nodding and too confused to question Brittany. "Wow. Well, I guess I'll be meeting her when I go then. I want to go as soon as possible. How soon can I go?"

"Tonight," Brittany answered with a shrug like it was no big deal when to Rachel it meant everything.

"T-tonight?"

"Yep. Just pack some clothes and I can have this baby ready to go by tonight. Around six probably" Brittany gave her a bright smile as she started to get to work.

Rachel gave her a quick hug before she found herself running home as fast as she could. She caught her breath as she looked at the clock in the kitchen, noting that she had almost 6 hours until she left and 8 hours until Blane got home. Rachel took a deep breath and made her way towards her room, doing her best to block all of her thoughts as she pulled out her suitcase and started to pack her clothes.

Three hours later she was packed and found herself sitting at the kitchen table, a pen and paper laid out in front of her.

_My Dearest Blaine,_

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that I will be taking a little vacation. I do not know for how long but I do know that is the best thing for me right now. It must be done. I know it's too much to ask of you but please do not come after me. This is very difficult for me to do but you and I are both aware that things between us have not been the same as when we were in high school. We're still in our twenties yet we are no longer living the life we dreamed of. I gave up my life of singing with the thought that I could live happily as your wife and as a mother. Yet we do not have children and our marriage is far from a dream come true. For goodness sake Blaine, we don't even sleep in the same room! Either way, I need some time to myself. Some time to reflect and find who I am. I do love you Blaine. So much. But I'm afraid that our love is no longer enough. I know that you understand me, you always have. Please know that you mean so much to me and that is why I must do this. I put some leftovers in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Rachel Barbara Berry_

Rachel wiped the few tears that had managed to escape and left the letter on the kitchen table as she grabbed her suitcase and made her way to Brittany's house. _No turning back now Rachel. _She took a deep breath as she knocked on Brittany's door and found all of her worry wash away as the door opened to reveal a smiling Brittany who quickly wrapped her in a hug and whispered, "Everything will be okay Rachel I promise. Lord Tubbington told me you're going to just love the future!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Hey there! Sorry this took me longer than I expected. With Midterms coming up it's difficult to stay ont track but I'm working on the next chapter so have no fears! Your Faberry will be coming up soon..just not in this chapter :P Thank you for all the alerts I have gotten for this story and for the three of you who have reviewed haha especially to Aly Berry who gave me a wonderful idea for this fic! It's going to be a good one ;) Now let's get on with the show shall we?**_

* * *

><p><em>It is sadder to find the past again and find it inadequate to the present than it is to have it elude you and remain forever a harmonious conception of memory.<em>  
><em>-F. Scott Fitzgerald<em>

Rachel gripped the handle of her suitcase tightly as she let out long shaky breaths. She stood facing the machine as Brittany checked it one last time to make sure everything was in place. Britt turned around and gave Rachel a bright smile as she clapped her hands together. "All set to go Rach! Now don't worry, everything will go great. I promise." Rachel could only nod and give Brittany a small smile as she reached out for one more hug, and clung to her best friend tightly.

Rachel wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape and slowly opened the door to the machine as she set her bag down and took a seat on the bench that Brittany had put in there. She smoothed out her dress and intertwined her fingers as she rested her hands on her lap. She gave Brittany, who was waving at her from outside of the machine, one last smile before closing her eyes and letting herself be taken away. She smiled slightly as she faintly heard, "Say hi to Santana for me!" Part of her hoped that this wouldn't work and she could go back to her normal life but she knew that nothing about her was normal anymore. She had too much hope for change, for a break from her life, that failure of this damn time machine was not an option.

She let out a yell and held onto the bench as the machine jolted forward and came to a standstill. Rachel slowly opened her eyes to find herself still in the time machine. She let out a long breath and and calmed her mind as she tried to get herself together. Rachel stared at the door of the time machine, silently praying that Brittany's basement would not appear on the other side of the door. Rachel smoothed down her hair and grabbed her suitcase as she slowly stood up and reached for the handle of the door. She held her breath and opened the door slowly as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that greeted her on the other side.

Rachel found herself in what seemed to be an empty apartment. She took careful steps out of the time machine and let the door close behind her. Shaky breaths ran through her body as she walked in further, afraid that something would jump out at any moment. "Well damn, Britt wasn't lying when she said you were a cute midget like person." Rachel screamed and felt her heart jump out of her body as she spun around, hand clutching her chest. She was speechless as she took in the women in front of her. The black haired girl who seemed to be Hispanic was without a doubt gorgeous. She wore tight black jeans with black boots that reached her ankle as she sported a simple white tank-top that hugged her in all the right places as her hair fell simply around her shoulder. _No wonder Brittany fell for. She's beautiful. I mean, yeah, everyone can agree on that. Just because i can acknowledge another females good looks does not mean I am gay like Brittany. Most certainly not. No way. I'm not gay. At least I don't think so. _Rachel shook herself out of her rambling thoughts when she heard her name being called. Santana stood in front of her with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

"Carajo nena, I know I'm sexy as hell but I'm taken and your staring is getting kind of creepy enano. And in case you don't know. I'm Santana. Santana Lopez to be exact."

Rachel felt herself blush and finally cleared her throat, trying to find the will to speak. "I-i'm sorry, you just startled me you see. I thought that I was alone. I apologize for my staring I did not mean to come off as weird or creepy as you said, I was merely taking you in. You're quite intimidating to be honest. A-and it's very nice to meet you Santana. I'm Rachel Berry."

"So I've been told. Has anyone told you that you talk too much?"

Rachel nodded sheepishly, knowing that she could get carried away sometimes with her rambling. She let out a breath as Santana walked past her and to the couch in what seemed to be the living room and motioned for her to sit next to her. "Don't worry Berry I don't bite…unless you like that type of thing, in which case I'm sure we could work something out. " Rachel stared at her wide eyed at the insinuation of a threesome, unable to form a sentence at the moment as she sat down on the couch. She had never been left so speechless by one person before. Santana sat back with a satisfied smirk and let out a laugh at Rachel's speechless state. "Well, I guess, welcome to the future Rachel Berry! How does it feel?" Santana gave her a fake smile and laughed at her cheesiness as she eyed Rachel suspiciously, "Are you okay short stack?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the witty nicknames she had never heard before. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her, she just couldn't believe that she had made it. "A-am I really here? In the future I mean? It just seems too crazy to actually happen."

Santana kept quiet as she rose from the couch and motioned for Rachel to follow her to what seemed to be a large window covered by a curtain. "Hold onto your panties Berry," Santana said with a smirk as she pulled opened the curtains to reveal a view of New York City in all it's glory. Rachel knew that this was not the New York City she always dreamed of and saw in pictures. This was a whole new city. Something she could never dream of. She looked down to see cars she had never seen moving rapidly as advertisements flashed at her from everywhere. _I did it. I made it to the future! This is amazing! _"Are those cars? My lord they have come a long way. And what is that device there that they are advertising? Is that what that is? A moving ad? That's impossible! How can, how do they-" Rachel stopped herself from rambling, knowing that she had a million questions that hopefully Santana would eventually answer.

Santana leaned against the wall and smiled, "I can see why Brittany likes you. You are kind of adorable." Rachel felt a blush spread across her face as she looked to the floor. A compliment from the Latina meant more to her than any of the sweet words Blaine had ever said to her.

"Why thank you Santana, that is very kind of you. I appreciate you being so nice and for welcoming me into your home."

Santana rolled her eyes but smiled as she led Rachel back to the couch. "Don't ruin it Berry. Anyway, that device is called a cell phone. It's a portable phone. And boy have they come a long way. There are phones that you can watch television on, read books and go on the internet of course."

Rachel raised her eyebrow and looked at Santana with a confused expression, "Um excuse me Santana, but what in the world is an internet?"

Santana just threw her head back and laughed, "Ay dios, you have so much to learn little one. But don't worry, I won't leave you clueless. I'll teach you all about the future. But I have to get to work or the firm will kick my ass for being late. Why don't you just get yourself settled in and we can talk more about this later."

"Wait, you work? As a lawyer? You don't stay home?" Rachel seemed stumped at the concept that a woman could be a lawyer.

Santana just smirked and winked at her as she made her way towards the door, "It's 2012 Berry, I can be whatever the fuck I want."

Rachel watched her go as she sank back into the chair with a sigh, "What did I get myself into?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there! So, I'm not that confident in this chapter, but I did promise to introduce Quinn, so I hope you like my way of introducing her. The next chapter will be kind of from her point of view. I'm trying to change it up a bit. ANYWAYS! Enjoy all of you beautiful people. Thank you to all of who are reading this, subscribing and reviewing. :D**_

* * *

><p>Rachel had only spent a couple hours unpacking when she decided to treat her host to a nice home cooked meal. Thankfully, Santana had a very ample supply of food to create a perfect meal for both girls and Rachel was starving as well. Sh3e could tell that the Latina did not follow her vegan diet so she figured she could sacrifice cooking meat in order to accommodate the women. Rachel smiled as she listened to the record player she had found in Santana's closet, happy that she had brought her records with her. She sang along as Frankie Avalon's "Just Ask Your Heart," filled the room. She had missed the freeing feeling that came along with singing and the song strangely related to what she was going through. She was trying desperately to convince herself that she and Blaine had the perfect marriage but she knew that she was in denial in fear of having her marriage fall apart, even if she was unhappy.<p>

Rachel turned around with a bright smile as she heard the door close and footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "Welcome home! I figured that I could find a way to thank you for allowing me into you home and judging by the look of you pots and various menus you have, I guessing that you don't cook the food in your fridge often. Also I notice that you are not a vegan like I am, although it has become a wonderful choice for me, but don't worry I made some meat as well. I have a turkey BLT here for you a side of potato salad and coleslaw. I made a side salad as well if you want to introduce some green into your meal. That's always a good idea. And there's plenty of everything if you want seconds so don't worry about eating too much. I will be having, oh never mind, I just keep going on and on don't I? I'm sure you're starving, please do sit down." Rachel flashed her signature smile, as Santana stood there speechless. She felt a bit embarrassed that she had gone on but she had been so excited about surprising Santana.

"Holy fuck Paula Deen! I have no idea what you just said but this shit looks delicious so less talking and more eating okay?

Rachel nodded and let out a small laugh as she sat down at the table across from Santana. She couldn't help but smile and laugh as she heard Santana's moan of approval. "I take it that my cooking is to your liking?"

"Berry, of I wasn't so in love with Britt, I would marry you right now. This food is amazing. Thank you lord for time machines!"

Rachel blushed and then smiled at how much Santana loved Brittany. She was happy that her best friend had found someone who gave just as much love as she got, despite the whole year, time difference thing. Details, details. She silently wished that she could find a love like that before pushing all thoughts of her love life out of her head. "So, Santana how was your day at work?"

Santana smirked and raised her eyebrow, deciding to keep her jokes to herself, "It was tiring as usual. These corporate asshole lawyers like to think that they can take me on, but they are sorely mistaken. God sometimes I seriously hate pompous men. I've dealt with way too many too count.

Rachel smiles as she listened to how passionate Santana was about her job. It was different from when Blaine spent most of their dinner complaining about his. Despite the Latina's scary persona, she knew that she could really grow to like her. "Well I am very happy to hear that Santana. It's refreshing to be around someone who is so passionate about their work. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I am extremely tired. I must get some rest, so if you'll excuse me I will be going to bed."

Santana laughed, finding Rachel's whole personality a bit endearing…. just a bit. "Yeah, whatever Berry, I'll clean up so don't worry. Thanks for this by the way. You're actually not that bad. But let anyone know I told you that and I'll deny it all the way." The Latina winked at her playfully before turning towards the table to clean up.

Rachel found herself blushing again as she nodded and made her way towards the guest room. Well, it was certainly an interesting first day. She hummed to herself as she got undressed and changed into her nightgown and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, looking forward to getting her routine 8 hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>Just as Rachel was about to step on stage in her oh so wonderful dream, she was shaken awake by a weight that landed hard on the bed. She jumped up and started to scream as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her brown eyes met hazel as her scream was met with another yell. "What in god's name? Who are you? What gives you the right to just march in here and disrupt my sleep? Do you have any idea how important it is for me to have 8 hours of sleep!"<p>

The girl in front of her seemed speechless as she stared back at Rachel, "I-i'm Quinn."

"Well, Quinn, that is quite a lovely name. I am Rachel Berry. However, may I ask why on earth you are in this room?" Rachel put her hand on her hip and raised her eyebrow as she waited for an answer.

Quinn stood opposite of the brunette awkwardly as she scratched the back of her neck and tried to form a solid sentence. The fact that she was drunk as hell and rendered speechless by the gorgeous girl in front of her was wiping her mind of any coherent thought. She had never seen a girl so gorgeous and she had seen and been with plenty of girls in her life but none of them compared to the feisty brunette that now stood in front of her. _Am I dreaming? God, look at those eyes and those lips. Dear jesus those lips look so soft. What I would give to get under that nightgown, I bet she's hiding a killer body under there. Oh shit, I should probably say something now. _"Uh, um, well, I'm Santana's friend and I usually come here w-when I go to the bar down the street. Not that I go a lot. I mean I don't have a problem. Just stress you know. So um yeah. Th-that's why. I didn't know Santana had company. Or maybe I did. I can't remember." Quinn silently scolded herself for making a fool of herself. _Pull yourself together Fabray. She's just a girl. Correction: A woman. A very sexy, attractive women. _

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's adorable rambling, she hoped that she came off as that cute when she rambled. _Not that you know I find her cute or anything. I mean she is cute, and very beautiful. Anyone can see that. And those eyes. They're just the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Rachel Berry pay attention! _Rachel gave Quinn a small smile as she tried to hide her blush. "Well yes Quinn, I am a friend of Santana's and I will be staying with her for a while. I do not know if she told you about me or not but I do believe that it is best that you talk to her about it. But I do request that you let me get back to sleep and we can revisit this odd occurrence in the morning if you wish. But it has been a long day and I would not be of much use right now to have such a complicated conversation."

Quinn stood there with her mouth open, struggling to find the words to respond to the girl. Instead of her usual witty remarks she found herself nodding dumbly and stumbling over her feet as she back out of the room. She collapsed on the couch, begging her mind to shut off in order to get at least a couple hours of sleep. "I am so kicking Santana's ass tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello_ Hello! Sorry this took longer than I expected. I wanted to get the dialogue the way I wanted. Thank you again for all of the wonderful and kind reviews and also for the story alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have big big plans for this story. Also, I forgot a Fitzgerald quote for the last chapter so I'll just start this chapter with two ;D_**

* * *

><p><em>Her body calculated to a millimeter to suggest a bud yet guarantee a flower.<em> -_F. Scott Fitzgerald_**  
><strong>

A_ great social success is a pretty girl who plays her cards as carefully as if she were plain._ -_F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Quinn had spent all day running around, trying to make sure she could keep her job as she picked up various orders for her boss. To say that her job sucked would be the understatement of the year. When Quinn graduated from SVA she had expected to be doing something great with her life at this point, something revolutionary. She had hoped she would be meeting other artists from all over and displaying her art at different galleries. But no, she was a secretary for an asshole investment banker who made incessant passes at her. She hadn't believed enough in her talent and she ended up regretting it every day.

After her long day at work, there was only one thing she wanted to do: get as drunk as possible. Quinn sighed as she set down her purse and slid into the back booth of her favorite bar. Tonight was a tequila kind of night. Quinn quickly downed two shots before ordering four more. She didn't even feel like hooking up with a girl tonight and there were plenty to choose from at the bar tonight. After her twelfth shot, Quinn stumbled out of the bar and made her way towards Santana's apartment, her sights set on passing out on her favorite bed in the guest room.

* * *

><p>Quinn shook herself awake as she recalled the events from the night before. <em>Fucking tequila. God my head hurts like a bitch. <em>She groaned as she pushed herself up off the couch and made her way towards the the kitchen, her head snapping up as she smelled bacon. She couldn't help but laugh as she caught sight of herself in the hallway mirror. _Food and a shower are exactly what I need right now. _Quinn stopped in the entrance to the kitchen when spotted the brunette from the night before moving about the kitchen and Santana sitting and eating happily at the table.

"Fuck Q. Did you get attacked by a bear or something last night?" Santana laughed as she ate some eggs and shook her head. "I heard you had a little run in with Berry here last night."

Quinn just nodded and took a seat across from Santana. She was about to set her head down on the table when a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns were set in front of her with a mug of coffee. She looked up and found herself staring into the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. "Th-thank you." She managed to say

Rachel gave Quinn her best smile, "Oh, it's really no problem. I haven't gotten a chance to cook like this in a while. Usually it's just for myself. Santana tells me you love bacon, and while I don't particularly enjoy it, I made sure I put a little extra on your plate. I hope you enjoy your breakfast. You certainly look like you need it." Rachel smiled again and nodded as she looked at Santana and left to take a shower.

Quinn sat there with her mouth open as she watched the brunette go, perplexed by the fact that this girl was breathtaking and also by the crazy idea that she didn't like bacon. She turned her head quickly, groaning at the pounding in her head, when she heard Santana clear her throat.

"You alright there Q?"

Quinn shook her head as she stuffed some bacon in her mouth. "Santana, who the fuck is that?"

Santana just laughed and shook her head, "That, is Rachel Berry."

Quinn looked at her with a confused expression. "Yeah, I know her name jackass, but what the hell is she doing here? Not that I'm complaining because for someone who doesn't like bacon, which is insane by the way, she cooked this perfectly."

"Don't get an attitude with me gringa. And she's a vegan that's why. Anyways, do you not recall the conversation we had last week about me getting a visitor? You know, Britt's friend."

Quinn's eyes went wide as she realized just exactly who the girl was. "Wait, she's from the past! Like Brittany? Like 1950s? Holy shit. This, this is crazy. God no wonder she's all polite and Betty Crocker like."

Santana snorted and laughed nodding your head. "She talks a whole lot and she's a bit crazy. But she's actually not that bad. I kind of like the midget. Kind of."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Santana's inability to outwardly show care towards anyone besides Brittany. "Hey, be nice San. She's..she's kind of cute," Quinn blushed as she muttered the last part.

Santana's mouth hung open as she laughed at Quinn. "Wait, wait wait. DO NOT tell me that you have the hots for Berry! Oh god this is great. Really great. I can't wait to tell Britt."

Quinn sighed and ran a shaky hand through her shaggy hair, "I do not Santana….okay maybe I do but it's not funny! She's really hot." She couldn't help but blush again as she thought of the brunette. There was just something about her.

Santana rolled her eyes and laughed as she got up from the table an washed her plate. "I'm actually going to show Berry around today if you want to come. You know you two could get to know each other and all that shit." She smirked and started to walk out of the kitchen before turning to face Quinn with a serious expression. "But Quinn, I'm going to say this once and only once and if you repeat it to anyone I will slice your neck: Berry is not another drunken hookup or a notch on your bedpost. She's wholesome and innocent, a lot like my Britt. She deserves something good so don't try to go all stud Quinn on her. I won't have it." With that Santana nodded and walked off to her room to get ready.

Quinn sat back in her chair and sighed as she watch Santana leave. _Well fuck. I have never seen Santana be so serious. This Berry chick must really be something else. This should be an interesting day. _She laughed to herself as she washed her plate and made her way to the guest room to get some of the extra clothes she always leaves there. Quinn opened the door to the guest room without thinking and found her body instantly on fire and her jaw on the floor as she stared at Rachel Berry in just a towel that only reached to her mid thigh.

Rachel turned around abruptly and blushed, pushing away the butterflies she felt as Quinn looked her up in down. "Q-quinn. Um just give me a moment and I'll be done."

Quinn was speechless as she took in long tan, toned legs. She just nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door as she slid down the wall beside it and stared straight ahead at the opposite wall. _Dear god holy jesus I am in trouble._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Up next, The Lopez guide to surviving the future and tour of New York City :P aka Santana shows Rachel how to live in the future while Quinn tags along and admires Rachel. **  
><em>


End file.
